Grimm Riders(English)
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: This is a Story, of Kamen Riders. Base: Amazons Season 1. But Without Original Franquise Riders. M Rated: Because Blood, Death, etc.


(In the city of Vale)

It could see a boy around 16, blue long-sleeved shirt, a jean and black shoes, would not call attention if it were not for the fact that he used a "cap", in quotes for a simple reason, this cap it was a blue long-sleeved shirt with a hood tied to the sleeves and with the hood on its head; this guy raised his head slightly revealing black hair and blood red eyes, his skin slightly more white than normal like the white of the snow, strangely his black hair fell a white lock completely and long so much that it ended just at edge of the chin of this boy, who walked quietly, before hiding among people.

* * *

(While in another place.)

You could see a large forest, completely quiet ... Or at least that should be assumed since there was a persecution in progress, apparently a small one of at least 10 had ended up lost in the forest and now was being pursued by strange beasts They resembled wolves, they were totally black except for bones that crossed their entire body, long claws also of bone and a mask of white bone with red lines and red eyes similar to those of the previous boy. Apparently the girl ran as fast as they gave her legs, but the beasts reached her, the girl fell when stumbling with a part of trunk that left the ground slightly before entering again, she fell and was paralyzed to see the beast right in front of her, and a large group came around the poor girl who wanted to scream, cry and beg for help but was paralyzed with fear, even though she could notice that monster in front of her did not move seemed as paralyzed as she was, before to be able to process it the beast began to disappear, disintegrating letting him see the boy from before, which in his right hand his fingers had turned into bones like claws, he took the girl with his left hand and simply said

-Run!-He said how the girl obeyed that order to the letter, running, as the beasts stopped paying attention to the girl as her eyes remained on the boy as they howled a little.

-Yes, yes, shut up, they do not need to say anything , those who are going to die do not need to talk-he said taking out a belt

The belt consisted of a buckle with two red handles / levers with silver coming out on each side this had two circular glasses as eyes both completely blank, also as belt / belts simple black parts, like the whole belt, which seemed to be able to connect from behind

-It's time for them to disappear-he said holding the belt by the sides, stamping the belt on his hip, he put it completely and gave a last look at the beasts, He take the left lever and said in a calm tone- **Grimm** -as soon as he finish speaking turn the lever, as the eyes of the belt lit blood red and this belt released these words.

 **[NEVERMORE!]**

An explosion of energy and smoke covered the boy's body, before a music was heard in the background, the explosion and smoke stopped but a few trees lit in flames were seen around, where before the boy was, was a humanoid crow , black body with a plucked form, only with a bone mask with red markings like the beasts he faced and with bone claws on his fingers and feet, from his arms fell small black layers that looked like feathers, he just looked to the 10 beasts that there were. "Smiled" and released a few small laughs, walked slowly towards the center as the beasts surrounded him completely, he saw the beasts jump against him, who waited before taking a big jump and start flying lightly flapping his arms, before land giving a few cuts to one of those beasts and crossing another.

Two Werewolf less, eight missing-He said as one of them elusive and ran towards them trying to cut them, jumps throwing himself on one of them, knocking him to the ground, crossing his chest with his hand.

-Another one, there are seven, but I will not waste my time-He took the left lever from the belt and turned it.

 **[VIOLENT FEATHER!]**

He started flying around the Werewolfs circles, as he stopped and moved his hands throwing his feathers against the group, making them all disintegrate, a silhouette was seen in the distance, he turned away before turning his head looking out of the corner of his eye and release.

-I'll have to tell her that Nevermore is in motion and does not seem to intend to cooperate-He says as he disappears into the shadows.

* * *

(While with the boy.)

He simply returned to his human form, and took off his belt, took an apple biting it and started to walk back to the city.

* * *

(Already in Vale.)

You could see the boy walking looking to the sides, before seeing a sign 'Posada Nevada, the best of everything Vale' read it and entered.

-Do you have room available?-The boy asks a lady at the counter, taking out three Liens.

-You're lucky boy, it's the last one-The lady says as she takes those Liens-What do I write?-She says taking a list of the rooms, while she gave him the keys before taking a pen.

-Nev, just Nev-Says how the lady wrote it.

-Room 10-Say as Nev thanks and goes up a staircase to the back of the room.

* * *

(Already in the room.)

Nev just looked around the room, before lying on the bed.

-Well, now that he acts there is no turning back, I just have to go there-He says as from the bed he had a perfect view of the window, which reflected the Beacon Academy-But I have to be careful, nobody should know what I am... No one should know my secret, no one should know... That I am a Grimm.-He says how his eyes shine and the scene vanished in the darkness of the night.

* * *

(Already the next morning, 3 AM.)

Nev left the building and snapped his fingers twice, as his eyes and the belt's belt glowed red again before the belt released:

 **[GRIMMER!]**

A lot of bones appeared creating from nothing a raven-themed motorcycle, being the animal mentioned with wings attached to the sides, a mask of Nevermore with two handlebars on the sides in front and both wheels seemed to be held by hands Black with claws. But this did not last much as a blue blanket appeared covering every trace of the crow that had the motorcycle. He climbed on it and it self-ignited, then accelerated, heading to no point.

* * *

(Add This Will be the Day TV Size) _._ _This will be the day we've waited for.~_

You see Nev looking towards the 'camera', before looking towards a mirror in which a reflected Nevermore appears.

 _This will be the day we open up the door.~_

You see a Ursa breaking a door, before turning and seeing a mirror in which a human silhouette was seen.

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution;~_

Nev,with his belt on before his eyes shone menacingly.

 _Hope you're ready for a revolution.~_

It see a DeathStalker, attacking with his sting a Nevermore, which threw his feathers. Before a Ursa launched on DeathStalker, before the image froze and began to turn, becoming a strange sphere of colors: white, black and red, strangely a pair of hands appeared to crush the sphere which was crack before releasing a dark light, and let out what looked like spirits from the small cracks.

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions.~_

A human silhouette smiling dementedly and with red eyes, with touches of silver, black and magenta, before putting on the same belt as Nev. Strangely this silhouette disappeared as if it had never existed, with Nev looking towards the place where the silhouette was.

 _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.~_

A Death Stalker in a dark paradise before seeing several Werewolf (son beowolfs) who released a black smoke, before changing to human silhouettes, before they fell several belts in front of them. After that a Boartusk and King Taijitu moved to the sides of the Dath Stalker before the background howls were heard.

 _In time, your heart will open minds,~_

Nev smiling before walking to Ruby, before giving him a hug by the shoulders and smile, while the others of Team RWBY only watched, Weiss without interest, Blake smiled slightly and Yang in a hussy way.

 _A story will be told,~_

A man in front of a grave while it was raining was seen on the tomb a belt, which turned into sand in a slow way that came flying with the wind.

 _And victory is in a simple soul.~_

Nev could be seen turning the lever of the belt as he turned around and moved his face to the left, as if looking at the camera out of the corner of his eye, before his body became a silhouette on a black background, the silhouette was a head of crow where the face of Nev was before, the hands extended with the layers joined to the hands as if they were wings.

Then the silhouette disappeared and the words 'GRIMM RIDERS' appeared.

(End This Will be the Day TV Size)

* * *

In the next of Grimm Riders:

Nev was seen in a restaurant, before seeing a clock, 7 AM. Take a sip of your drink, before leaving the Liens on the table and retire.

Then he saw a girl in a black dress, black hair with reddish touches and a red cap.

\- nice cap-Says the voice of Nev.

Thanks-Said the girl-Ruby Rose-Ruby introduced herself

-Nev-Respond Nev watching it fixedly.

Then Nev was seen in his Grimmer next to Ruby who was holding Nev, with a helmet on his head unlike Nev who only laughed in a low voice, and Ruby who pressed Nev since he could hear it and also because he never had been on a motorcycle.

After that you see Nev and Ruby saying goodbye, both smiling.

After a scene of Ruby appeared in a field against a lot of Beowolfs, before a strange Werewolf approached with three others what made them so strange was that they were more humanoid and wore a belt like Nev's.

- ** _Eliminate_** -The 4 humanoid Werewolfs said in unison as Ruby was surprised to hear them talking

-I will not let them hurt Ruby-Nev says seeing the humanoid Werewolfs from a considerable distance with the belt on and his hand on the left lever- **Grimm** -Dice turning the lever, transforming, releasing the smoke and explosion typical of his transformation .

-Let down-Ruby shouts to the Nev / Nevermore with her gweapon in hand pointing to the gun part-I still do not understand why you saved me or what you are, the only thing that is that you are a Grimm and that you are dangerous, I will let you go nothing else why did you save me? - she says as Nev / Nevermore gives a look before saying.

-I am not a simple Grimm, I am Grimm Rider-Turn the right lever.

 **[GRIMMER!]**

The Grimmer appears in its raven-shape, as it unfolds its wings and Nev / Nevermore mounts on it and flies out on it, with Ruby watching it go.

Then you see Ruby, next to Nev in a screen of those that are divided in the center, both looking out the window.

Episode 1. the Raven of the dark and the little Ruby Rose.


End file.
